


(Alternate ending of Timelines)

by cylawings



Series: Timelines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans, Older Frisk, briefly mentioned Asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOUR READING THIS AND HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER FIC TIMELINES, SOME OF THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, PLEASE READ TIMELINES FIRST.</p><p>  Frisk is only human, and monsters are only monsters.<br/>one ages the other doesnt.<br/>what happens when Frisk outgrows them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans awoke the next morning to the sounds of the others running around downstairs. He sat up, stretching, the outburst from the previous night all but forgotten. He got up and headed downstairs. He saw everyone at the table and Toriel preparing breakfast.  
Frisk waved at him and beckoned for him to sit next to them. He did, and they slid a plate of waffles to him, smiling. He smiled in return and accepted the plate. Everyone seemed oddly chipper, smiling and laughing together.  
Sans nearly choked as he remembered the previous night. He stared at them, really hoping their smiles weren't just for his sake. But also was so glad for them right now... They were all still here. He was still here. Maybe they would finally be okay.  
He actually made conversation while they ate, talking about the stuff he wanted to do now they were in the human world. Everyone seemed happy to share ideas for what they could go do next, and eventually Frisk said they should go to the mall.  
The monsters were happy to oblige, and it seemed like time flew by far too fast because before Sans knew it they were walking with Frisk into the giant building. It was huge, bigger than most buildings they'd had in the underground(the castle being the only exception). Mettaton heard there was clothes stores and virtually disappeared, running off to look at the clothes.  
Undyne and Alphys found stores with anime merchandise, so that's how they lost them. Toriel was fascinated by how much baking stuff they had in one area, and Asgore was in awe by the large amount of gardening supplies. Papyrus was very excited by absolutely everything, running off to 'make friends' with people he found interesting. He accidentally kept freaking them out...  
Sans was the one who stayed with Frisk, going with them wherever they liked. They both wandered mostly, checking on the others when they say them, or calling them to make sure they were good. Sans found it amusing how quickly they'd found stores with things they enjoyed.  
He wasn't really interested in looking at any shops. He enjoyed just being with everyone. He enjoyed being with Frisk. He glanced at them, and seeing them smiling made him smile. He extended his hand to them, his smile not faltering a bit. Frisk looked at his hand, before grinning and taking it in theirs.  
They held hands virtually the rest of the time after that. Sans felt safe. Which sounded odd... considering he knew Frisk wasn't that strong. But he did know that Frisk would protect him, and everyone, no matter what.  
Eventually they all regrouped at the cafeteria area. They were in awe by all the different choices of food. Everyone got their own unique meal, and all sat together through several sets of tables.  
Sans was really happy seeing everyone together right now. Some of them had bought some stuff, others hadn't. They quickly found out Mettaton had bought an entire clothes shop... quite literally, he had enough money from being a star amongst monsters to buy an entire store or two for himself. Which he evidently did, but he also had so many bags of clothes with him Sans was surprised he could carry it all. Did he ever even wear anything?  
Toriel had gotten a new recipe book. She was a bit shy talking about it, insisting she'd be boring everyone with it. Sans could tell how excited she was though, the way her eyes sparkled and her smile wouldn't go away.  
Alphys had, unsurprisingly, gotten a lot of anime merchandise with Undyne. They had fake cat ears now and necklaces, and t-shirts. Mettaton listened intently to Alphys as she rambled about the store with all the he merchandise.  
Sans was happy the robot had stopped ignoring Alphys like he had been before. When he'd finally came back around, the amount of times he apologized to her was ridiculous. She couldn't have been happier though, she finally had the two closest people to her back in her life.  
Sans was just really happy with that. Even though the robot could drive him insane sometimes.  
Papyrus and Asgore were listening to Toriel as they finally got her to talk about her book. She spoke excitedly about the different kinds of meals it had, flipping through it to show them pages with her favorite recipes.  
Asgore and Toriel got along again. It had taken some time before she had stopped being mad at him. Eventually they'd talked about it, and Asgore asked her if they could in the very least still be friends.  
Sans was happy about that too. Sometimes he questioned himself, wondering if he liked Toriel as a good friend or as more. He wasn't really sure, sometimes he wondered if he should feel jealous when she talked to Asgore. He'd just shrugged it off. Oh well, it didn't matter as long as he and everyone were happy.  
Frisk nudged him to get his attention, "So, how are you feeling?"  
"hm?" He was confused for a moment, but then it clicked. "Oh.." He didn't respond at first, looking around at all the others. He smiled, "I think I'm happy."  
"Good."  
"I think something happened while I was asleep... I don't feel scared or worried anymore."  
"How do you feel then?"  
Sans had to think about that one, before laughing at himself. "I feel good. Which is weird... I've never felt this happy."  
Frisk smiled, before saying "Hey Sans, Knock Knock."  
Sans glanced at them, before grinning, "Who's there?"  
"Olive."  
"Olive who?"  
"I love you too!" Frisk grinned.  
Sans smiled, before shaking his head, "I don't get you kid. How do you make people happy so easy?"  
Frisk shrugged, "I just do. Don't kill, and don't be killed. Thats what I go by." Frisk seemed a but sad after saying it though, looking down.  
Sans frowned, before just reaching out to take their free hand, holding it tightly. Frisk looked at him and they just looked at each other for a moment. Then they smiled. Then they laughed.  
Some kind of message had passed between them then. Though Sans wasn't really sure what it had been. But he knew it was important... Some kind of silent promise to eachother.  
The years passed, and Frisk changed. They got older, they grew their hair out. They got bigger too. They were as tall as Sans for awhile, then got taller than him. Monsters didn't age, so it was odd but interesting seeing Frisk growing. Frisk eventually cut their hair short again, everyone decided they liked it short.  
Some of them had worried Frisk would change with age, but they stayed the same, lovable angel they've always been. No one thought about what happened when they grew old and left the monsters... Either they all forgot it would happen or everyone knew it would, and no one wanted to think of it.  
It was one day, far into the future, Frisk had become ill. The monsters all worked to take care of their dear, old, frail Frisk, but the sickness seemed unwilling to leave. One night, Toriel came down from their room and she had tears in her eyes.  
"Frisk wants to see you Sans." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
Sans became immediately worried and scared. His grin fell, and he stood without a word. He went upstairs, wanting to rush to Frisks side, but also scared of what he'd find. He gently opened their door so as to not disturb them, slipping into their room.  
He loved their room. It was made of memories. There was pictures of the gang everywhere, items framed or on a table that were from something special. There was an entire story to be told here.  
He went to the chair next to the bed, sitting on it. Frisk had changed so much... They were old, and frail. Their hair had lost its brown and was more grey now. But it was still cut the same way it had been for so many years.  
Frisk reached for his hand as soon as he was there, and he was happy to give it. They still had such a gentle touch when holding his hand, full of affection and care. "Hey Frisky," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over the back of their hand.  
Frisk smiled at him.  
He smiled back. "You wanted to see me? Do you need anything?"  
Frisk shook their head, just watching him and smiling more. But something was off... the smile wasn't exactly happy.  
"Frisky..." He loved the nickname. No one really remembered who came up with it, but he used it most. Frisky, is everything okay?"  
Frisk shook their head weakly, turning to look at the ceiling. "I'm going to have to leave soon."  
That sentence hit Sans hard in the chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Did he even need to breathe? He was a skeleton. "Frisk-"  
"Sansy?" No one else had ever called him that except Frisk. "Have you been happy?"  
Sans stared hard at Frisk, before nodding confidently. "Yes." His grip on their hand tightening slightly. "I've been the happiest I've ever been."  
Frisk smiled, this one was happy. "Good. I did my job then."  
Sans shook his head, "No, Frisk don't.."  
"Hey Sans. Knock Knock," Frisk murmured, closing their eyes.  
Sans didn't respond for a long time. He didn't want to. "Who's there?"  
"Olive," Frisk whispered with a smile.  
Sans could barely say, "Olive who?"

 

There wasn't a response.  
Sans choked on the tears that wanted to escape him, "Frisky...? Frisky. finish the joke-" He stammered. He started shaking, "Frisk, please..." He choked on a sob, covering his mouth. "I love you too." He whispered, finishing it for Frisk before breaking down in tears.  
Toriel had come in, hearing him crying. She saw what happened, and quickly went to Sans, hugging him. She started crying too. He clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder. He didn't know what they would do after this.

 

It had been weeks. Everyone had been called to Frisks funeral. There were tears everywhere... Virtually everyone from the underground attended. Frisk had been widely loved by all the monsters, and this was almost worse a tragedy than when the King and Queen lost their two children.  
Sans was the one with a bottle. A bottle with a small, red heart in it. Human souls could persist after death, and the monsters insisted on keeping it... Sans used the excuse 'Dr.Alphys can study it and help us understand what happens to a human after death'. He didn't want to bury it and leave it stuck down there... No, it should stay with them.  
  Sans had typically kept the soul in his room. He would write any changes down for Alphys of course. Mostly he'd talk to it.  
  Some nights, when he was especially lonely, he'd imagine Frisks responses. And some nights, when he was really missing them, he'd go back and say something that had become his and Frisks thing.  
  "Hey Frisky, I got a joke for you."  
  He pretended Frisk was perking up, ready to hear it.  
  "Knock Knock."  
  Who's there? He could almost imagine their voice responding.  
  "Olive."  
  Olive who?  
  "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"The house is really quiet... No one does anything anymore. We're all too sad... I tried to cheer them up. I tried cheering myself up. It doesn't work." Sans was talking to Frisks soul again, sitting with his back against the wall and the bottled heart sitting in his lap. "Everyone is sad Frisk... So so sad..." He murmured. He was zoned out, staring off into nothing. "How'd you make everything okay without much more than a smile? I swear... you have more magic than we do."  
  It had been months. maybe. It felt like months. Sans stopped caring how long it'd been. Frisk would want to know how everyone else was. "Some of us are healing finally. Toriel doesn't cry every time she tries baking anymore. Papyrus wants to make friends and cook spaghetti again. Alphys actually comes out of her lab time to time." He sighed, sliding farther down the wall onto his bed. He pulled the bottle onto his chest, cradling it like it was the most precious thing in the world... probably because it was. "I think they're still hurting though. None of us can ever fully heal really. We'll all be scarred forever..."   
  Sans sighed, staring at the cieling. "I don't know how I feel anymore. Everything hurts but I don't feel anything. I just... I can't explain it." He paused, before grimacing, "I hate it."  
  He held the jar up  above his head, examining it. He stared hard at the red heart. It was glowing faintly, floating within the glass. He narrowed his eyes at it, then groaned, closing his eyes, "God dammit Frisk." He sat up, placing it down next to him on the bed. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his coats pocket along with a lighter.  
  He wondered if Frisk would be interested in what it looked when he smoked. If they would lift his shirt to see how the smoke moved through his ribcage. Then he knew Frisk wouldn't even let him get close to a pack of cigarettes regardless anyways.  
  He glanced at the jar, "Stop ridiculing me. At least I'm not taking drugs."   
  He wondered if the others thought he was crazy, imagining responses from the soul. He didn't really care if they did. Maybe he was crazy.  
  He tried drinking once too. At least he didn't feel like shit when drunk. But he got mad too easy when drunk.  
  He'd hurt Papyrus.  
  He never touched a bottle of alcohol again.  
  He got into a fight with Frisk about it when it happened though. The soul went everywhere with him. He knew everyone thought he'd lost it, yelling at the bottled soul like it was yelling at him.  
  "SHUT UP!" He'd screamed, turning on the jar. He'd just thrown something at papyrus, he didn't even remember what. He just remembered papyrus was crying on the floor, curled up in a ball.  
  He could just hear Frisk ridiculing him.  
  "IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IM NOT THE ONE WHO DIED AND LEFT EVERYONE!! IM NOT THE ONE WHO BROKE US BY LEAVING!!" He knew he couldn't really blame them for that. He knew but he said it anyways.  
  The others had slowly gathered in the doorways, watching him yell at the jar with scared looks. They thought he'd completely went off his rockers, he could just tell from the looks.  
  When he'd finally started thinking straight again the next day, he saw he'd left a scar on Papyrus. He'd never felt worse. He'd later cried, telling Frisks soul that they were right, they were always right, and told himself he was an awful person.  
  The responses from Frisk got twisted in his head quite often when he felt like that. He wouldn't imagine Frisk comforting him like Frisk would have, but instead heard them telling him what a piece of shit he was.   
  He really was a piece of shit.  
  Toriel had to bring food to him quite often. He stopped wanting to leave his room after what he did to Papyrus. He was scared of doing something like it again.  
  He was laying on his side, watching the soul. Something changed though, he saw it change. It wasn't glowing much anymore... in fact it seemed very dim, almost looked like it was losing its color. He'd panicked, nearly falling down the stairs as he rushed to the basement, where Alphys' lab was.  
"ALPHYS, ALPHYS HELP!" He shouted, bursting in.  
  The yellow reptile nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping something she'd been holding, "A-AH!"    
  Sans nearly ran her over in his rush, putting the jar down in front of her on the table. "ITS, ITS FADING OR SOMETHING WHAT DO WE DO?!" The panic was evident in his voice.  
  "I-I, oh my I, um, IIIII, uhhhhh," Alphys couldnt string together a proper sentence, too surprised by him bursting in.   
  She took a second to fully register it all, "O-oh, I... um, well I thought this was going to happen... From the changes it went through it was obvious.. I've been thinking of what w-we could do and well, I've been working a-a lot.." She shifted around the table to a different table, something was laying on it but was covered with a blanket. "S-See? I haven't finished it yet, s-so I'd need some time but I'm sure it would work um..." She scratched the back of her neck, "S-See, the human soul fades through time, its um... it grows less strong since it isn't inhabiting anything. That's my theory anyways... See I was looking into ways w-we could fix it... It's just like Mettaton. The human soul is what's left of them, and i-its kinda like ghosts, it can still inhabit something if done right."  
  Sans was starting to see where this was going, suddenly cutting her off, "your making a FriskBot."  
  "K-kinda, yeah," Alphys nodded shakily.  
  "Your- You-" Sans couldn't name the surge of emotion he felt. It was scary though, he'd felt so numb for so long... "When will it be done?"  
  "A-As soon as possible... S-see there's only one problem."  
  of course, cause there was always at least one problem.  
  "Y-you see... um. Well I did this with a ghost before, Mettaton... A-And... technically also with a monster soul... Asriel..." She paused a moment after saying that name. Like it bothered her. Like it stuck in her throat. "In Mettas case it went perfectly... but he'd already had a form with the ability to take over a new form. Then Asriel... became... well, Flowey."  
  "What are you saying is the problem?"  
  "I uhh... well. We're just putting the soul into a hunk of metal... It could end up... we could..." She took a deep breathe, before saying, "We could end up with another Flowey."  
  Sans stared hard at her, processing what she'd said, then he laughed. It was a bitter laugh, "ohhh, man I should have known. It was too good to be true..." He turned to leave, "Whatever, keep the soul if you need it. Come tell me when you fail again."  
  It was harsh to say that. He knew it was harsh. He could hear Frisk ridiculing him again... "shut up Frisk." He mumbled.

 It was weird without the soul in his room that night. It was weird and scary. He could still hear Frisk in his head. "Frisky, I'm insane... I really am insane..." He murmured, staring at the cieling.  
  He didn't really sleep well that night. Or any other night the rest of the week. He started having dreams where Frisk was yelling at him too. He couldn't escape their voice in his head and it was just driving him more insane than he already was.  
  He never wanted to leave his room, Toriel had to take a lot of time coaxing him out so he'd join them for their usual planned family night. Everyone was always there for it, even Alphys when she'd like to be working, even Metta when he'd like to be broadcasting... No one ever missed it.  
  Sans didn't socialize during it at all. He kept his hood pulled over his head and always chose to sit as far away from everyone else as he was allowed. Papyrus didn't try talking to him. Sans was happy for that while at the same time disappointed. He didn't want to have Papyrus near him, but he also wished for someone to make him talk.  
  He wished Frisk was there. They always knew how to make you talk about it and make you feel better.  
  Toriel was the only one who actually tried talking to him. She was the only one he'd actually respond to. She'd brought him some pie, but he didn't really eat it. It just sat in his lap and he stared at it.  
  It had been Frisks favorite, butterscotch-cinnamon.  
  He narrowed his eyes at it, wondering what would happen if he chucked it as hard as he could at the opposing wall. Toriel wouldn't be happy.  
  He glanced at the others, how they were smiling and laughing. How could they do that so easily?  
  He watched as they talked and ate together. He found it too bizarre, the way they seemed so at peace. He stared at Papyrus especially... he acted like nothing bad at ever happened to him. Sans could still see the scare along the right side of his face though, and it made him grimace.  
  Why couldn't they just lock him up? Somewhere far away so he could be alone and never hurt any of them.  
  He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, zoned out, when Alphys cautiously approached him. "U-um. Hello Sans, can I talk to you?"  
  He looked up at her and said nothing.  
  She took it as a sign to continue, "W-Well... um. I've been working on the FriskBot, and well... it's done. I wanted you to know so you could come down and see if it works with me... i-if you wanted to I mean..."  
  Sans stared hard at her, before looking down again, "No. It won't work, I don't want to see it." He moved the plate he had on his lap away, and got up. He walked way, going back to his room.  
  Nobody stopped him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans had been laying in bed for a long time, listening to the sound of the others walking around downstairs. They'd gone really quiet not to long ago, and he was mildly curious to what could have happened.  
  They probably left the house.  
  He couldn't blame them, the house wasn't a happy place anymore. There was always someone upset about something.  
  He perked slightly as there was suddenly a sudden outburst of yelling.  
  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JAR BROKE?!"  
  "I MEAN IT BROKE! IT SHATTERED!"  
  "HOW?"  
  "I DONT KNOW!"  
  Sans sat up. Wait they weren't talking about...  
  "CALM DOWN!! BOTH OF YOU! IS THE SOUL OKAY?!"  
  They were.  
  He hardly remembered getting up he moved so fast. He sprinted downstairs, tripped, fell and then got up again despite having just fell down the stairs. He saw Mettaton, Undyne and Toriel. They were the ones yelling. The others were all on the far side of the room watching them with wide eyes.  
  They all stopped when Sans ran in, they looked nervous seeing him. He examined their faces, before asking "What happened?"  
  They glanced at each other, but no one actually said anything.  
  Sans repeated himself, sounding more frantic, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  Metta was the one to finally begin to speak, "I was helping Alphys and... we don't even know what happened, I swear, the bottle holding Frisks soul broke and..." He trailed off afterwards.  
  Sans didn't even realize he was shaking. His voice wouldn't work. Was the soul okay? WAS THE SOUL OKAY?!  
  Everyone turned as the door to the basement was thrown open, Alphys appearing there. "It's okay! it's okay, everything is okay! The soul wasn't damaged and I got it into the suit," Everyone looked at Alphys, some surprised, some expecting more.  
  Alphys shifted uneasily with all the eyes on her now, "U-um... they're awake."   
  Sans didn't wait to hear more, shoving past her and sprinting down to the basement. Alphys was lying, she had to be lying, there's no way it worked. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring in shock at the table that had originally been covered.  
  There definitely was a robot there... his mind was having trouble registering this was actually happening. It had its back to him, it was examining it's arms, stretching them out and opening and closing it's hand in a fist. It had hair, probably made with the same material as Mettatons, cut in the same style Frisk always had their hair in.  
  "....Frisk?"  
  The bot turned. It even looked exactly like them. Sans chest hurt. This wasnt happening, there's no way...  
  "Sans?" It was their voice. It really was the their voice. sure it wasn't perfect, sounding slightly robotic, but it was still THEM.  
  He shook his head, "No... no this isnt real..." he turned away, rubbing his face. "There's no way this is happening."  
  "Sans, turn around."  
  He shook his head, then felt hands on his shoulders. He was forced to turn and look at them. They looked just like they should... The only difference was they were metal, and their skin was silver. How on earth did Alphys do this?  
  Their body was mostly made up of black and silver colors. Their chest had an inner chamber built into it, the red soul Sans had spent so long talking to floating inside of it. It looked brighter again.  
  They didn't say anything, staring into eachothers eyes like they were trying to make sure they both existed.  
  Alphys ran in after a moment, "O-oh! Frisk, you shouldn't be standing," she quickly took Frisk by their arm, leading them back to the table to sit down. "Your legs could have failed on you, you could have hurt yourself.." She glanced at Sans, and then at Frisk again. "U-Um, Sans maybe you could wait upstairs?"  
  "Why?" He asked bluntly. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to do anything except sit and.. and he didn't even know. He wanted to see Frisk.  
  "I... um.." Alphys was blushing lightly, "W-Well, this is kinda how they look naked, they aren't dressed or anything-"  
  "oh-" He coughed awkardly, covering his eyes with his arm for the sake of modesty... did it matter if they were a robot now though?He awkardly backed out, then went to the others. They'd allbarely moved from where they'd been. They looked at Sans, like they expected him to say something. He didnt, going straight to the couch and sitting.  
  His mind was spinning. He'd hardly even been near them, he didn't know if they still would act the same or if they'd be like Alphys feared... another Flowey.  
  Toriel slowly approached him, kneeling down. "Sans?"  
  He murmured, "They're back." He couldn't say much more. Toriel didn't pressure him for more, gently pulling him into a hug. He didn't pull away. Before he knew it they were all together, in a group hug, holding onto each other.   
  Sans didn't know how he felt, was he happy? Was he scared? Was he both?  
  After who knows how long Alphys' voice broke them apart, "Everyone, say hello to Frisk."  
  They all turned, and there Frisk was. They were smiling. They had a blue sweater thrown on, as well as loose pants. You almost couldn't tell they were a robot if it wasn't for the metal skin.  
  Before Sans could even register what was happening everyone was hugging Frisk and crying. He was crying too. Frisk was back.

 

 The next month seemed so long. Frisk needed help readjusting to everything. Alphys kept a close eye on their behavior, just to be safe in case they were like Flowey. Frisk seemed really happy nontheless, smiling at everyone.   
  Everyone was so happy it hurt. Sans was so happy, but also terrified as well. What would Frisk say to him? They'd been taking time with everyone to privately catch up, giving everyone their fair share of Frisk-time.  
  Sans knew his turn was coming, and he was afraid of it. He didn't know what he'd say to them.  
  He was in his room when Frisk knocked, slipping in. "Hey," they said.  
   "Hey," He said.  
  They looked at each other for a bit, before Frisk asked, "Can I sit with you?"  
  "Yeah."   
  Frisk went over and sat next to him on the bed. "It's been awhile, huh?"  
  "Yeah." Sans looked down at his hands. He had no idea what to say to them.  
  "Papyrus misses you yknow." Frisk murmured. "He told me what happened." They glanced to Sans. "He says you haven't really spoken to him since."  
  Sans felt sick. Why did this have to be what they talked about? "I didn't want to end up hurting him again..."  
  Frisk nodded, "I understand."  
  They sat in silence for a bit after that. Then Frisk gently asked, "Are you okay?"  
  Sans stiffened slightly, shaking his head. "No."  
  Frisk shifted, and pulled him into a hug. He hadn't been hugged like that in so long. He broke again. He started crying. How long had it been since he cried?  
  Frisk was as patient as ever, rubbing his back gently. After what felt like forever he finally stopped, leaning back slightly, "This... This will sound weird but can I see your soul...?"  
  Frisk shook their head, "It's alright, I understand." They shifted, lifting their shirt so the chamber holding the floating heart could be seen.  
  Sans still could hardly believe it was real... Frisk was ACTUALLY here. Frisks soul was right there, proof that this was Frisk, and not some special coding Alphys had done. He let a sigh escape him, resting his head on Frisks shoulder as they lowered their shirt again. "Does it feel weird...? Being a robot?"  
  Frisk didn't respond at first, thinking about it. "A little bit..." They sighed, wrapping their arms around him. "It's different... My emotions feel different. Alphys told me about how she thought it might have gone. That I'd end up like Asriel when he became Flowey." They sighed, "And I'm afraid it could end up like that... My emotions are weird, and I can't exactly explain it but... They fade in and out."  
 Sans frowned. "oh... so.. you mean you can't always feel?"  
  "Yeah. Sometimes I'm feeling nothing and it's awful because I want to be feeling, I know what feeling is like... I just cant." Frisk sighed.  
  "Do you think you'll turn mean..??"  
  "No. But... If I do," Frisk looked down at Sans. "Please, you have to promise to shut me down."  
  "...Would I be able to boot you up again?"  
  "yes, after maybe a few hours... I don't want to hurt anyone."   
  Sans nodded, "okay..." He rested his head on their shoulder again, before saying, "Hey I have a new joke. Knock Knock."  
  "Who's there?" Frisk smiled softly.  
  "Cynthia."  
  "Cynthia who?" God, Sans couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to have a real voice responding to him.  
  "Cynthia been gone, I missed you." He smiled.  
  Frisk smiled in return, before nuzzling him gently, "I missed you too."


End file.
